Otra vez en casa
by melina77
Summary: El se fue para no volver... ese fue su plan, pero el ah regresado y no lo ara solo... al parecer hay mucho que aclarar con su regreso
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado años desde que sucedió aquel incidente... sin embargo aun lo recuerdo como si fuera reciente, bueno tengo que admitir que aun que quisiera olvidar, me seria muy difícil ya que uso un pie de hierro que me recuerda en todo momento los que sucedió hace años, pero aun así no lamento la decisión que tome... si no mal recuerdo todo empezó cuando quise demostrarles a mis amigos y a la chica que me gustaba que podía ser muy fuerte como la mayoría de ellos, en ese entonces contaba con unos 15 años, y para lograr eso tenia que provocar una gran pelea, y esa gran pelea tenia que ser con Toothless el chico problema de todo Berk, nadie podía vencerlo, por su gran velocidad y habilidad en los deportes, en cambio yo era el típico debilucho distraído y la vergüenza de mi padre Estoico.

Armado de valor, fui a un callejón en busca de Toothless, estaba mentalmente preparado de que había cavado mi propia tumba, pero era eso a ser marcado como el mas cobarde, y en cuanto lo encontré lo vi muy mal herido, estaba todo golpeado y su pierna izquierda tenia una profunda cortada, al principio pensé en dejarlo ahí tirado a su suerte, y salir corriendo de ahí. Pero eso no fue así, me puse a su lado para auxiliarlo, a pesar de que se negaba no lo podía dejar ahí, lo lleve al hospital mas cercano para que pudiera recibir los tratamientos médicos necesarios, cuando me asegure de que estuviera fuera de peligro, pensé en desaparecer de su vista, sin embargo tenia tanta curiosidad por el que quise intentar ser su amigo.

Bueno no esta de mas pensar que ahí nació una genial amistad, en donde todos los días saliendo de la escuela iba a visitar a Toothless, conforme lo conocía me di cuenta que el no era tan mal chico, solo estaba descargando toda la furia acumulada... en ese entonces comprendí por que lo llamaba "furia nocturna", todo era risas y juegos... hasta que un día todo eso cambio.

Por una extraña razón quise saber mas de mi amigo pero como se negaba contarme algo de su vida personal, decidí investigar, preguntando que era lo que ocultaba, y fue ahí cuando descubrí que era forzado a ser parte de una pandilla bastante peligrosa, claro que como no había en ese entonces pruebas necesaria para ser detenidos, decidí grabar la misma evidencia yo mismo, estaba confiado que así ayudaría a mi amigo de salir de esa mafia y ¡LO HICE!.

.

.

.

Pero por supuesto eso me costo una pierna.

.

.

.

Puedo decir que no recuerdo muchas cosas ese día, todo sucedió tan rápido que al recuperar la conciencia, lo único que sabia era que había estado en coma 2 semanas, perdido una pierna y ya no estaba en Berk...

Tengo que admitir que todo eso fue duro, la única cosa que agradecí fue de que me había sacado de Berck, por lo cual no tendría que estar soportando ser el centro de atención de la ciudad, y ademas por conocerla a ella.

De eso ya ha pasado 6 años y en este preciso momento estoy haciendo lo que nunca imagine hacer, regresar a mi ciudad natal, al menos no llegare solo...


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Hiccup?-pregunto por mi una dulce voz desde mi cama, mientras que preparaba la maleta

-Oh, despertaste-dije-¿que sucede?

-Nada, solo que me extraño que no estuvieras tumbado en la cama-comento

-Recuerda que hoy vamos a ir a Berk-quise recordarle

-Lo había olvidado-admitió, su voz no sonaba tan emocionada y al percatar eso deje de hacer la maleta y me acerque a la cama

Y ahí estaba, aquella bella chica de 19 años, cabello negro azabache que apenas estaba por debajo del hombro todo despeinado, de piel clara como la porcelana, delgada y esbelta, nariz pequeña, labios delgado y de grandes ojos grises, estaba con su habitual pijama que por lo general solo consistía un gran camisón blanco, lo cual era mía y estaba todo hecha un ovillo entre las sabanas de mi cama.

-Deberías de quitarte esa costumbre de escabullirte en mi cama-comente

-Si ese fuera el caso tu nunca podrias dormir, en especial cuando hay tormentas electrica-dijo

-En realidad eres tu la unica que no puedes dormir-dije entre risas mientras acariciba su cabellera

-Oh, callate, es muy vergonzozo-dijo

La verdad es que ella tenia razón, hay noches en la cual no puedo conciliar el sueño, pero solo a ella le temía a los truenos, y agradezco cada vez que hay una tormenta eléctrica por que ella siempre se escabulle entre las sabanas de mi cama, haciendo que me sienta seguro y así poder entrar en un profundo sueño.

-¿Ya tienes tus cosas lista?-cuestione

-Oh Hiccup, sabes que no tengo nada que llevar, si por lo mucho so garras, cosas de cuidado personal y por supuesto la lap y cámara-dijo mientras se sentaba

-Y ¿todas las cosas que mi mamá te compro?-pregunte

-"Honey" hay que admitirlo, me comprara todo un armario gigante de cosas cuando este con ella

Ella tenia razón, mi madre siempre a querido tener una hija y desde que la conocí en el hospital ella formo automáticamente a ser parte de la familia, por lo cual le compra todo y hasta creo que la consciente mas que a su propio hijo. Se podría decir que la adoptamos en la familia aun que no es así, pues nuestra relación es un poco extraña ya que después de que me dieron de alta del hospital, comenzamos a vivir juntos. Es algo confuso todo esto si me pongo a pensarlo, sin embargo no me molesta, me resulta muy tranquilizador que ella este conmigo.

-Sera mejor que me vaya arreglando para irnos-dijo ella mientras se levantaba

-Me parece perfecto, ahora que recuerdo llame por telefono con mi padre hace rato

-¿Y que te dice?-pregunto un poco curiosa antes de salir del cuarto

-¿Que si puedes cantar para su aniversario de plata?

-Dile que si...-contesto-siempre y cuando tu bailes conmigo-sonrio de oreja a oreja mientras salia del cuarto

-Ya me temía, que dijeras eso Luna

Ella había salido de mi cuarto, sabia perfectamente que si no tenia nada listo para los proximos 30 minutos, ella vendría a molestarme y a decirme que era mas lento que una chica vanidosa para empacar mi maleta. Después de empacar todo, alguien estaba tocando el timbre del departamento, al parecer el taxi había llegado para llevarnos al aeropuerto

-¡LUNA!-grite su nombre-¡YA LLEGO EL TAXI!

-¡VOY!-contesto

Subí mis cosas al taxi mientras llegaba Luna, y en cuanto llego voltee a ver su pequeña maleta, claro no hay que tomarse muy ligeramente la palabra de aquella chica, pues ella llevaba lo que inicialmente me había amenazado llevar, 3 o 4 "garras", su lap, camara y por su puesto su celular

-Estoy lista-anuncio con emoción

-Bien es hora-dije

Subimos al taxi, y mientras que avanzaba Luna se dispuso a contamplar el camino, sinceramente hubiera preferido que me hubiera sacado platica para no pensar en el viaje a Berk, realmente tenia 6 años sin poner un solo pie en aquella ciudad, y hubiera durado mas años, si no fuera por el aniversario de bodas de mis papás, tengo que admitir que no precisamente tan buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar, pero seria interesante ver que tanto han cambiado aquellos chicos de la secundaria... al pensar eso automaticamente deseche esa idea, pues sinceramente no creo que ahiga alguien que valga la pena ver, si por lo mucho son los que podria contar con mis 2 palmas de la mano y no mas

-Hiccup-interrumpio una suave voz de mis pensamientos

-¿Si?-volvi en si

-Ya llegamos al aeropuerto-dijo

-Oh, gracias

Bajamos del taxi y mientras que Luna se disponía a bajar las cosas, yo le pague al taxista, después fuimos a verificar nuestro vuelo y dentro de un rato estábamos abordando el avión, al estar arriba de aquella aeronave mis nervios empezaron a llegar en grandes oleadas. Y no es por que le tenga miedo a las alturas o a volar, es solo que pensar que volvería a mi hogar me ponía un "poco" tenso. En ese instante senti como alguien tomaba de mi mano, y me percate de que era Luna quien la tomaba con ternura

-¿Todo bien?-cuestiono preocupada

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el avión empezó a despegar y sentí como un ligero apretón envolvió mi mano, ahora que lo recuerdo es la primera vez que ella viajaba en un avión, ahora entiendo por que desde que salimos del departamento ella no tenia esa actitud tan extrovertida de siempre, era por que estaba muy nerviosa, y aun a pesar de todo eso ella noto que estaba muerto de los nervios ... que ironía de mi parte.

Correspondí el apretón de manos ligeramente, para que ella se sintiera segura

-Si, todo esta muy bien-le sonreí

-Al menos uno de los 2 no se va volver loco en el avión-bromeo

-En ese caso intentare mantenerte cuerda en todo el viaje

* * *

 **Hola chicos en verdad espero que les guste, este capitulo solo es para que se den de una idea quien es la persona con la que llegara Hiccup, ya que la verdad la relación que ellos tienen es muy compleja y mas adelante se explicara que son realmente**

 **Y A PARTIR DE AQUI EMPIEZA LO MEJOR DE LA HISTORIA**

 **Chao ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Que fue de el?"

Es lo que siempre me pregunto en cada oportunidad que tengo... aun recuerdo cuando estaba en la secundaria, a inicios de clases había sido forzado a entrar a una pandilla, bueno aun que la verdad no lo puse tan difícil, ya que con el hecho de que había dinero fácil de por medio acepte sin mas preámbulos, y una vez que me canse de esa vida, decidí salir de ella, pero claro eso no iba a ser tan fácil, como lo hice para entrar, recuerdo perfectamente la golpiza que recibí en ese entonces, en ese momento creí que nunca se acabaría pero al iniciar a llover todos mis agresores corrieron, dejándome tirado en muy mal condición, pensé que moriría y no fue así.

Un extraño chico me llevo al hospital, a pesar de que me negaba, y después al creer que podría tener tranquilidad cuando estaba en el hospital, comenzó a visitarme todos los días aquel extraño chico, tengo que admitir que al principio era un pesado ya nunca entendía el hecho de que no quería que el estuviera a mi alrededor, sin embargo conforme lo fui conociendo una extraña y torcida amistad nació, mis heridas poco a poco iban sanando y las visitas de aquel chico eran mas recurrentes, todo iba bien, hasta que el me empezó a cuestionar sobre mi persona, la verdad yo no quería que se enterara de que formaba parte de cierta pandilla peligrosa, y creo que ahí fue cuando cometí el primer error...

Unas semanas antes de que lograran darme de alta, aquel chico, ya no iba tan frecuentemente a visitarme, con la excusa de que estaba en temporadas de exámenes, y tenia mucho que estudiar, claro que yo acepte ese hecho y le dije que no se preocupara... quien hubiera imaginado que esa seria la ultima ocasión que tendría una platica con el...

En una noche por alguna extraña razón no lograba conciliar el sueño, por lo cual decidí caminar un poco alrededor del hospital, cuando de repente la área de emergencias era todo un caos, quería mantenerme ajeno a lo que sucedía, sin embargo algo me parecía llamar mucho la atención, decidí acercarme un poco y saber que era lo que sucedía, y lo vi, arriba de una camilla, todo mal herido, los doctores y enfermeras con trabajos lo mantenían con vida, estaba al principio en shock, después quise ayudarlo, claro que las enfermeras me lo impidieron, me aferre tanto en querer estar a su lado que tuvieron que sedarme, la ultima vez que lo vi fue cuando su cuerpo casi inerte cruzo la sala de operaciones...

Al despertar me encontraba en mi cuarto, creí que había tenido un sueño de mal gusto, pero después de escuchar chismear a las enfermeras de que el hijo de Estoico estaba gravemente herido por estar envuelto con cierta pandilla peligrosa, cuando escuche eso, casi se me paraba el corazón, corrí hacia una de las enfermeras para confirmar si era mi amigo, exigí saber el nombre de aquel individuo y al escuchar que se llamaba Hiccup, el piso se me desmorono...

Para resumir la historia Hiccup había sido trasladado a un prestigioso hospital que estaba a miles de kilómetros de Berk, aun que nunca mencionaron como se llamaba aquel hospital o al menos en la ciudad que estaba, al poco tiempo de a ver sido dada de alta, un extraño hombre apareció llamado Stormcutter o Brincanube, en la cual el se convirtió en mi tutor, y la pandilla fue disuelta, si no hubiera sido por Hiccup creo que a estas alturas aun seguiría en malos pasos.

Ya han pasado 6 años de todo eso, actualmente estoy en la universidad, en espera de que algún día ese amigo mio regrese otra vez en Berk...

* * *

 **Se que no se explica mucho pero esta es la perspectiva de TOOTHLES**

 **Plisss dejen un comentario necesito saber que les parece :)**


	4. Chapter 4

-¡HEY! ¡TOOTHLESS!-grito una voz femenina a lo lejos

-Hey Hofferson, no grites mi nombre que lo desgastas-dije mientras me acercaba a ella para sentarme a su lado en una banca del parque

-Jaja, bueno soy la única persona que te llama por tu nombre, así que siéntete alagado por que yo te llame-dijo orgullosamente

-Es cierto-le cedí la razón-ya que en realidad las chicas me llaman que soy todo un matador-le giñe el ojo

-Oh Dios-volvió a reír

-Y bueno dime cual fue la razón de tu llamada-estaba curioso

Ya que en la tarde ella me había marcado para vernos en el parque, al aparecer tenia un favor que pedirme la chica que tiene a media universidad locos por ella. Tengo que admitir que es toda una belleza, de piel clara, alta, esbelta, de grandes ojos azules, cabello dorado y largo, nariz pequeña, labios delgados, todo lo que un chico desea, sin embargo no estamos hechos uno para el otro, aun así tenemos una excelente amistad.

-Necesito que me acompañes a una fiesta de gala-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

-Wow, ni siquiera preguntaste si quiero ir al menos

-Oh vamos Toothless, necesito que me acompañes, la verdad no quiero ir sola a una fiesta aburrida-me rogó

-Y por eso me estas invitando para que yo también muera de aburrimiento, no gracias

-No es tan malo

-Sabes que a mi no ve van esas cosas elegantes-le dije-¿Por que no invitas a Patán?

-Sabes como se pone de pesado, ademas igual el va estar en esa fiesta y no quiero que intente otra vez besarme

-Mi respuesta es un no, y si intenta besarte ya sabes como defenderte, no necesitas que yo vaya-comente

-No puedo hacer eso, toda su familia va a estar ahí, ademas la fiesta es el jefe de mi papá, El señor Estoico va dar una fiesta por su aniversario de bodas-dijo un poco desesperada

-¿Que dijiste?-pregunte

-Te lo estoy rogando, no seas tan cruel y no me hagas pedírtelo de rodillas

-No eso no, la fiesta la va a dar el señor Estoico, el jefe de la estación de policías

-Si-contesto-Thoothless, no estoy muy segura que el vaya-dijo al entender al rumbo que yo estaba tomando

-Eso no se sabe-dije-no creo que sea un tan mal hijo para faltar a la propia fiesta de sus padres-dije

-Ya lo hizo por 6 años, por que no un año mas, no creo que suponga una diferencia-dijo con un suspiro

Astrid tenia razón un año mas sin celebrar grandes fiestas con su familia no tendría mucha diferencia... pero si el señor Estoico montaba una gran fiesta era por que podría que su hijo volviera

-Puede que este año sea diferente-trate de alimentar mis esperanzas

-Espero que Odin te escuche

La verdad nunca le pregunte a Astrid que tipo de relación tenia con Hiccup, pero al parecer cuando estaban en el mismo salón siempre fue dura con el, ya que como en cierta forma ella le gustaba a el, quería formarlo como un hombre fuerte, creo que eso lo termino ahuyentando, pero después de que desapareció de Berk, se extendieron muchos rumores, pero ninguno era cierto y claro los padres no querían decir ni un pio cuando preguntaban por su hijo ya que los primeros meses siempre se ponía a llorar la Sra. Valka y el Sr. Estoico se enfurecía.

-Bien-interrumpí el silencio que se había apoderado del momento-sera mejor que me vaya-dije mientras me levantaba

-¿Entonces...?-pregunto

-Sera mejor que me digas cuando va a ser la fiesta y donde para llegar a la fiesta

-¡Yey!-grito de emoción- sera mañana, en la mansión de los Vastos, espero verte a las 9 en la fiesta-dijo

-Esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana-empece a caminar

-Recuerda ir de traje-dijo por ultimo

-Ya entendí...

Empece a caminar y antes de dirigirme al estacionamiento donde había dejado mi moto, decidí dar una pequeña vuelta por el parque para pensar que iba a hacer, si Hiccup no iba a la fiesta entonces tendría que olvidarme del asunto de que tenia un amigo como el y si el asistía a la fiesta... entonces que iba a hacer, llegar y abrazarlo y decir "Hola Hiccup, soy yo Toothles, tu amigo que salvaste en un callejón ¿dime por que no regresabas a Berk?", no definitivamente no aria eso, o podría ser que llegara y le soltara un gran golpe, no tampoco podría hacer eso...

En ese instante escuche una bella voz que interrumpió mis pensamientos, empece a caminar en busca de la dueña de esa voz que al parecer estaba tarareando una linda melodía, conforme seguía caminando mas me acercaba a la dueña de la voz, y cuando creí que la había encontrado, de la nada desapareció... busque ansioso a mi alrededor si había alguien cerca e mi, sin embargo ni una sola alma se podría decir que estaba en el lugar en donde me encontraba, resignado decidí irme, y antes de ponerme en marcha, di mi ultimo vistazo en busca de ese alguien...

FIN PVO TOOTLESS...

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Habíamos llegado a Berck un día antes de la fiesta de mis padres, tengo que admitir que estaba un tanto nervioso, cuando llegue, sin embargo eso se esfumo al ver los ojos brillantes de Luna, por la emoción que le invadía al estar en un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella

-Mira Hiccup, ya llegamos-decía entre brincos

-Lo se-le dije

-Oh vamos, dilo con mas emoción-comento

-Eso es lo que hago-al decir eso ella me fulmino con la mirada y estalle entre risas-esta bien esta bien, lo intentare

-Como castigo me tendrás que dar un tour por aquí

Cuando ella sentencio mi castigo, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago, la verdad no tenia ganas de ser el centro de atención en este día

-Lo siento Luna-dije con tristeza-hoy no tengo muchas ganas de salir

Ella me miro con decepción y suspiro a la vez de comprensión

-¿Sera después?-pregunto con una pequeña esperanza

-Claro

Se animo un poco al escuchar eso, así que al bajar de la avión, buscamos nuestras maletas y tomamos un taxi, y nos dirigimos a un pequeño departamento en la cual mi padre con anticipo nos había conseguido y mandado las llaves para llegar directo al lugar, no era que no pudiera llegar a casa o algo parecido, pero mi madre no tenia idea de que vendría a su fiesta de aniversario, digamos que esto es una sorpresa, al llegar al departamento nos encontramos a mi padre en la cual nos esperaba en la puerta

-Chicos-dijo con alegría al vernos

-Señor Estoico-saludo Luna-ya estamos aquí

-Eso es fantástico, me alegro que lo lograste convencer para que viniera-le agradeció a mi querida amiga

-Eso es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo estos años

-¿Podemos entrar?-pregunte un poco ansioso, ya que no tenia ganas de armar un alboroto antes de la gran noche

-Oh, claro-mi padre comprendió en seguida-vamos chicos entren

Cuando entramos al departamento pudimos apreciar que realmente era increíble, a pesar de que podríamos decir que se veía un poco pequeño, era realmente grande en su interior, pues contaba con una cocina, una pequeña sala de estar, el comedor, 1 baño completo, un balcon, ya que nos encontrábamos como por el 3 piso y dos cuartos

-Es realmente lindo-fue lo primero en decir Luna

-Sabia que les iba a gustar-dijo con orgullo mi padre

-Tengo que admitir que te esta vez te luciste, aun recuerdo la primera vez que dijiste que habías encontrado un "departamento" cuando decidí quedarme en la ciudad de "Blark"-recordé con gracia

-¿Te refieres a la mansión?-pregunto Luna al tratar de hacer memoria de ese hecho

-Chicos podrían no recordar eso, solo quería que vivieran "sencillamente" cómodos-se trato de defender

-Hiccup, si tu papa tenia ese concepto de "sencillo-2 así, no me quiero imaginar algo "lujoso"-comento mi amiga

-Te sorprenderías, cuando hablamos de lujos

-Los estoy escuchando-dijo un poco irritado

-Ese es el punto-dije

-Seras todo un demonio...-mi papa se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo con fuerza, en la cual Luna no salio intacta ya que nos tomo con sus grandes brazos y nos estrujo, tengo que decir que no me molesto en absoluto, en realidad fue bastante divertido y también muy nostálgico, después de eso, Luna decidió salir a hacer una pequeña compra de provisiones, ya que el refri se encontraba un tanto vació, y al ella salir, me quede con mi padre para planificar la sorpresa que realizaríamos

-Bien entonces ustedes entraran en la parte trasera de la mansión-aclaro mi papá

-Llegaremos unos 30 minutos antes de realizar la sorpresa

-Perfecto, tu señal sera cuando terminemos de hacer el brindis-concluyo

-Me parece una buena idea-concorde

-¿Nada se nos escapa?-pregunto para rectificar el plan

-Nada-confirme

-Uff... sera el mejor regalo que se llevara tu madre-dijo muy feliz

-Eso espero-dije algo animado

-Oh Hiccup, claro que sera, su hijo vino a festejar el aniversario con ella, y en cima de todo con su bella y adorable novia

-¿Novia?-pregunte

-¿Acaso no los son?-cuestiono

-¡NO!-grite-somos como hermanos-trate de explicar

-¿Hermanos? ustedes no son hermanos-aclaro

-Así nos sentimos, es solo que nunca nos hemos visto de una forma distinta, como ustedes creen-me altere un poco

-Bueno no te alteres, es solo que era inevitable pensar eso, ya que ustedes siempre han estado juntos, y pues quien en su sano juicio duerme con una bella chica sin ser novios-expuso su punto de vista

Bueno el tenia razón nadie en su sano juicio podría resistirse a una chica como ella, pero por lo mismo al crecer juntos (a partir de que tuve el accidente), siempre nos tratamos como parte de la familia, y fue por eso que nunca desarrolle algún sentimiento en especial por ella, y ella por mi tampoco

-Eso es de locos-concluyo mi padre

-Bueno eso es por que lo estamos-interrumpió una bella voz

-Luna-dije el nombre de mi amiga algo sorprendido

-Ya volví-dijo

-¿Escuchaste todo?-pregunte

-Una parte-respondió sinceramente

-Bueno yo no quise presionar ni nada-trato de justificarse mi padre, pues el ambiente se había vuelto algo incomodo

-No se preocupe señor Estoico-trato de tranquilizarlo, mientras ella tomaba asiento en la pequeña sala-no lo culpo si usted lo vio de esa manera, creo que si estuviera en los zapatos de otra persona también hubiera pensado lo mismo, es por eso que resolveré las dudas que usted tenga respeto a "esto", y si le incomoda en ese caso seria mejor que yo me buscara otro departamento

-¡NO!-grite y al mismo tiempo me levante de mi asiento alterado

-¿Hiccup?-dijo temerosa mi amiga

-Yo lo siento-me disculpe mientras me sentaba-creo que... no me agrada mucha la idea de que te busques otro lado-admití

Recargue mi cabeza sobre mis manos, estaba viendo el suelo, ya que me sentía un poco mal por el hecho de separarme de la persona que me mantuvo cuerdo en el tiempo en que estuve en el hospital y las terapias de rehabilitación, y al recordar cuando ella no estuvo cerca de mi, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna, antes de sumergirme mas en esos obscuros recuerdos un gran golpe recibí en la cabeza

-¡AUCH!-me queje

-Y por eso, siempre nos mal interpretan-me regaño

-Que mas puedo decir... tengo complejo de hermana menor-dije

Mi padre Esotico estallo entre risas al igual que yo y Luna, al menos habíamos aclarado un poco con mi padre el asunto de que nosotros solo nos veíamos como "hermanos" y nada mas, ademas de todo eso, a la única persona a la cual podría decir que estoy enamorado, es de un viejo amor platónico que me es imposible olvidar

* * *

 _ **HOLA CHICOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**_

 _ **Y PERDON SI ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR ES SOLO QUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO**_

 _ **Y ADEMAS PERDON SI NO HABIA CONTESTADO NINGUN "REVIEWS" ANTERIORMENTE, LA VERDAD NO SE PERO DE TODO CORAZON LES AGRADEZCO POR LEERME Y DEJAR COMENTARIOS A**_

 _ *****_ Gozihr Izaro  
*ShirayGaunt

*Hiccstrid  
*aileen

 **ESPERO SEGUIR RECIBIENDO SUS COMENTARIOS Y PARA ACLARAR LA PEQUEÑA DUDA EN ESTA HISTORIA SI VA A VER HICCSTRID, SOLO LES PIDO QUE SEAN UN POCO MAS PACIENTES**

 **SALUDOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

La gran noche ah llegado, cuando llegue a la mansión en donde se darían la gran fiesta, me sentí un poco abrumado, al ver una gran multitud, creí que estaba fuera de lugar ya que no suelo venir a este tipo de eventos, así que decidí esperar a mi compañera de baile en la entrada y cuando menos me lo imagine alguien se colgó de mi brazo

-Te encontré-dijo alegremente Astrid

-Que bueno que me encuentras, ya me estaba empezando a sentir un poco fuera de lugar-comente

-Oh por Odin, encajas mas que cualquier persona que esta aquí-comento

.

Bueno la verdad me había esforzado por conseguir un buen traje para la ocasión, claro el merito lo tiene mi tutor Stormcutter, que si no fuera un hombre de negocios, creo que estuviera en este instante en un lió ya que habría escogido cualquier cosa, le agradecí con una sonrisa el cumplido que recibí de mi amiga, y me aleje un poco para verla a ella con detalle, claro no cabe duda que ella era la chica mas linda del lugar, pues su vestido azul hacia juego con sus ojos, claro haciéndole justicia a su gran cuerpo y belleza que ella poseía, a pesar de ser un vestido un poco sencillo, parecía que al portar aquel vestido fuera como una pieza hecho por un famoso diseñador

-Te ves hermosa-le dije

-Gracias Toothless-dijo dulcemente- bien y que esperamos, es hora de que la fiesta comience

-Tienes toda la razon

.

Entramos a la mansión y pudimos apreciar lo grande y maravilloso que era su interior, los anfitriones de la fiesta saludaban a todos con una gran sonrisa, pues la verdad era muy fácil identificarlos desde lejos a un gran hombre con un magnifico traje negro y a una mujer con un bello vestido esmeralda, al principio pensé acercarme a ellos con la esperanza de que Hiccup estuviera cercas de ellos, pero la ilusión se esfumo de inmediato, al tratar de localizar a alguien que tuviera la cabellera castaño obscuro, ya que al rededor de los anfitriones solo se encontraban personas de mediana y avanzada edad.

-Toothless ¿todo bien?-interrumpio mi busqueda mi querida amiga

-Todo bien-conteste de inmediato, y la voltee a ver-solo un poco sediento-mentí

-En ese caso vamos a buscar algo de beber-sugirio

-Si-concorde con ella

.

Cuando nos dispusimos a buscar las bebidas nos encontramos con un pequeño grupo singular

-¿Chicos que hacen aqui? -cuestione

.

El grupo de jovenes nos volteo a ver y entre sorpresa y diversion nos vieron, luego se no acercaron para que formaramos parte del grupo

-Una fiesta nunca se desprecia-comento Tuffnut

-Y menos cuando te puedo ver asi de galan Toothless-dijo Ruffnut coquetamente

-Dejalo en paz-me defendio Astrid-hoy el es mi compañero de baile

-Astrid si tanto deseabas venir a este baile ¿por que no me lo pediste a mi?-se quejo Patan

-Lo prefiero a el-contesto

-Wow, chicos ustedes parecen una linda pareja-dijo sin preambulos Patapez

-¡NO!-gritamos a unison yo, Astrid, Patan y Ruffnut

-Solo decía, no es para que se alteren

-Y ¿los demás?-pregunte

-Oh, ellos dijeron que nos esperaban en otro lugar por si la fiesta resultaba muy aburrida-recordo Ruffnut

-Pues a este paso, nosotros ya tendriamos un pie afuera-dijo aburrido Tuffnut

.

En ese momento un camarero interrumpio nuestra pequeña reunion, para darnos una copa con un poco de agua miel, para el brindis que pronto se aria, cuando pude divisar que todos los invitados tenian una copa en la mano, los alfitriones, se situaron en el centro de la pista, con un microfono en la mano

-Buenas noches a todos-dijo la señora Valka-de todo corazon estoy muy feliz por acompañarnos en una fecha muy especial para nosotros

-Estamos muy agradecidos, por la amistad que nos han brindado a lo largo de nuestro matrimonio-dijo el señor Estoico-bueno eso creo que es todo lo que puedo decir-dijo con una carcajada, claro que el publico se rio junto con el

-Estoico-lo regaño su esposa

-Oh Valka, sabes que soy un hombre de pocas palabras-se excuso

-Tu nunca vas a cambiar-dijo dulcemente

-Por eso me amas-dijo dulcemente y le deposito un beso en la frente, ella sonrío para el-y estoy tan agradecido por eso, que esta es la razón por la cual alzo mi copa y brindo por nuestro amor, ¡SALUD!-grito alzando su copa

-¡SALUD!-dijeron todos los presentes

Al brindar, la luz del lugar se volvió un poco tunee, y empezó a sonar un violín tocar, de repente lo acompaño una flauta, seguido de un acordeón, era una melodía realmente alegre y luego se volvió calmada, la luz regreso poco a poco y pudimos apreciar la pequeña orquesta que estaba situada en una esquina, y en ese instante, aquella voz que había escuchado en el parque resonó en lo alto de las escaleras y fue ahí donde vi a una bella joven, de ojos grandes y plateados, nariz pequeña, labios rosados y delgados, de cabellos azabaches, de piel tan clara como la porcelana, de estatura media, delgada y esbelta, traía un vestido blanco un poco holgado, estaba descalza pero en sus tobillos tenia unos cascabeles amarrados, ella estaba tomada de la mano de un joven en la cual traía un saco negro, pero igual estaba todo desalineado, era un chico alto, de espalda ancha, no parecía ser muy fornido pero tampoco estaba flaco, su cabellera castaña obscura estaba despeinada, y su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz negro, conforme la chica daba un paso los cascabeles resonaban en el lugar y conforme la música los guiaba, bajaban de las escaleras, al llegar a la pista se soltaron sus manos y se dirigieron a los anfitriones tomándolos de las manos y sacándolos a bailar.

La música comenzó a sonar mas rápido, ese momento fue tan mágico, a tal punto que todos creímos que fue sacado de un cuento de hadas, y sin poder resistir comencé a aplaudir al igual que todos los presentes. Cuando la canción termino, todos aplaudimos, pero lo dejamos de hacer cuando nos percatamos que la señora Valka derramo una que otra lagrima, ella estiro su delgada mano hacia el antifaz del chico, con quien había bailado, pero temerosa ella dudo de su decisión, el señor Estoico poso sus manos en los hombros de su esposa para inspirare confianza, ella se armo de valor y con sumo cuidado retiro aquel antifaz, para así ver el rostro de su amado hijo

-Feliz aniversario-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

.

Ella se abalanzo entre los brazos de su hijo y lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que parecía que lo podría asfixiar en cualquier instante, luego ella rompió el abrazo limpiándose las lagrimas y luego se giro en busca de alguien, y cuando lo encontró, estiro sus manos, y fue ahí donde la chica de aquel vestido blanco fue a encontrarse en los brazos de la señora Valka.

Después de esa gran conmoción, los presentes no pudieron resistirse y a grandes oleadas todos fueron para ver al hombre que había vuelto a su hogar, en ese momento pensé en acercarme, pero no pude, ya que una pequeña mano se había aferrado en la mía, mire a Astrid y me asuste pues ella estaba dejando caer una que otra lagrima, nunca me imagine que ella lloraría por volverlo a ver, la quise animar a acercarlo, pero su alegre mirada se volvió triste, no entendía por que el cambio tan drástico, y decidido a saber, regrese mi vista a Hiccup y fue ahí donde comprendí la tristeza que albergaba a mi amiga, el estaba tomado de la mano de la pequeña cantante.

Por alguna extraña razón un dolor punzante surgió en mi pecho, no se cuanto tiempo me les quede viendo, sin embargo creo que lo suficiente para que la pequeña cantante lo sintiera y nuestras miradas se cruzaran, ella solo le tomo un instante para descifrar mi mirada, luego ella rompió el contacto visual volteando a ver a Astrid quien estaba apunto de convertirse en un mar de lagrimas, luego se giro para hablarle a su compañero, el la escucho atentamente, mientras fingía que escuchaba a la multitud, el solo asintió para ella, luego de un minuto, el se despidió y jalo a su compañera fuera del lugar. antes de que ella se perdiera entre la multitud, nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar, y ella sonrió un poco cómplice, como si dijera "vamos"

-Vamos-dije decidido, jalando a Astrid

-¿Que?-pregunto incrédula

-Es ahora o nunca-no quise detenerme a darle explicaciones

Sin previo aviso nos alejamos del pequeño grupo, bueno ellos estaban aun perplejos por la apareción de Hiccup, claro no los puedo culpar, pero para nosotros 2 esta era una oportunidad de oro... necesitábamos alcanzarlos

FIN PVO TOOTHLESS

O-

O-O-

O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-

O-O-

O-

Después del baile y felicitar a mis padres por su aniversario, un mar de gente se nos acerco curiosos, claro la mayoría no los recordaba, pero no quise ser descortés y decidí quedarme por lo menos unos minutos, claro que tome la mano de Luna para que cuando las cosas se volvieran incomodas pudiera zafarme de la situación

-Pero mira que grande te has puesto-dijo una señora

-Aun recuerdo cuando estabas así de pequeño-dijo ahora un señor

-Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer, cuando te caíste-comento alguien mas

-Que viejos recuerdos-dije un poco incomodo

.

Sinceramente no me sentía muy cómodo, al menos estaba mentalizado que esto podría pasar

-Hiccup-susurro Luna en mi oído-vamos afuera estoy un poco cansada

-No hay problema-dije alegremente, la campana me había salvado-Disculpen, pero creo que mi compañera esta un poco agotada por la presentación-me excuse

-Oh cariño, no te preocupes por nosotros-dijo una señora

-Sera mejor que atiendas a tu bella novia-dijo otra

-Nosotros no...-quise explicar, pero sabia que seria una perdida de tiempo-si nos disculpan

-Permiso-dijo Luna

Tire de la mano de mi compañera hacia la puerta mas cercana al jardín, ella solo me siguió y en cuanto llegamos afuera, suspire de alivio

-Gracias-agradecí

-No hay de que-me sonrió

-Un minuto mas y me vuelvo loco-comente

-Estas exagerando-se soltó de me mano

-¿Me estas diciendo que soy dramático?-bromee

-Si, eres el rey de los dramas-se burlo

-Hey...

.

Ella suspiro y se sentó en la banca mas cercana

-Tienes que admitir que es un lugar muy colorido y cálido, esperaba que fuera un poco mas sombrío, ya que tu nunca quisiste regresar a tu hogar-comento

-Bueno tengo mis razones-trate de justificarme

-Esas razones no son validas para mí-estaba molesta-hay muchas personas que se preocupa por ti

-Solo son curiosos, gente que es gusta el morbo-dije un poco molesto

-¡Hiccup!-se levanto- acaso no lo vez, tienes un hogar a la cual regresar, una familia y amigos que se preocupan por ti, sabes lo que daría por tener todo eso

.

Cuando Luna dijo todo eso, no encontré palabras por las cual podía escudarme, ella estaba furiosa por mi patética actitud, y aun que quisiera decir que puedo entender su situación, seria mentira.

-Yo...-estaba pensando que decir

-Hiccup-dijo suavemente-nunca te pregunte la razón por la cual nunca quisiste regresar-me tomo por los hombros y la mire fijamente a los ojos-no es por que no me importara, si no por que no era a mi a quien le tenias que dar explicaciones

.

Al principio no había entendido lo que me dijo, entonces ella me giro en dirección a la fiesta y fue ahí cuando vi en el marco de la puerta 2 personas, que a pesar de los años me eran muy conocidos

-¿Astrid? ¿Toothless? -les hable un poco dudoso, para confirmar si realmente eran ellos

.

De repente Toothless se dejo venir en mi dirección, para plantarme un buen golpe en la boca del estomago, sofocándome

-Auch-escuche decir a Luna

-¡Toothless!-grito Astrid quien corrió al ver la acción de aquel chico-¿estas bien?-pregunto mientras se colocaba en frente de mi, y cuando recupere el aliento me enderece un poco

-Eso creo, pero igual me lo merecía-dije con trabajo

-Si ese es el caso-dijo mientras alzaba la mano

"¡SPLASH!"

Una gran bofetada aterrizo en mi rostro, y aun que no me pudiera ver en un espejo no era necesario confirmar que su mano me había marcado en mi mejilla

-¡Auch!-me queje

-Eso por desaparecer si decir nada y no comunicarte con nosotros-dijo furiosa, y luego me abrazo con fuerza y me planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla-y esto por volver a casa

.

Me quede todo impresionado, por aquel acto de dulzura-rudeza de Astrid, luego de unos segundo ella se empezó a sonrojar a mas no poder y rompió el abrazo dejando una distancia entre nosotros

-Yo... lo siento-se disculpo, pero la disculpa no era para mi, si no para Luna-no quiero verme muy grosera al darle un beso a tu novio

-¡JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJ!-estallo en risas Luna-por Odin, no te preocupes, en realidad nuestra relación no se parece nada a la de novios-explico

-Yo crei que...-ahora estaba mas avergonzada

-Somos como hermanos, así que puedes estar tranquila-trato de tranquilizarla

.

Cuando Luna aclaro nuestra relación, ella respiro profundamente

-Sera mejor que me vaya, tienes muchas cosas que explicar y mucho tiempo que recuperar


End file.
